The pond was evil
by polka-dotted-pengiuns
Summary: After getting transfered to another world by a pond, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko end up at Hogwarts. Now they have to help Harry find the horrcruxs. Harry PotterAvatar Crossover Finally updated!1
1. Chapter 1

Crossover

By: polka-dotted-penguin-one

A/N: I don't own Avatar or Harry Potter. Okay this will take place during the seventh year. (I think)

The fire nation prince was lying on his back after sleeping. His eyes were closed, and he didn't want to open them. It had been long and hard since his fight with Azula. His uncle and he had been on the run for a week since. His uncle Ihro was of coarse looking on the bright side. For Zuko there was no bright side. There was no little light for the bright side. It was all one side, and it was just dark. Dark nothingness. On some days Zuko just wanted to fall down and die, but his uncle had this thing about no suicide.

In the background Zuko could hear the noises of the forest at day break. The squirrels were scampering around collecting berries and other food for their little squirrelly families. One made the mistake of scampering onto Zuko's no longer bald head. Zuko's hand came up with lighting speed and smacked the little bugger. The squirrel scampered off. Thinking his family could live without food for a few hours.

The squirrel had disrupted Zuko's concentration on not getting up. So he decided it would be best if he got up.

Sitting up Zuko's vision had black rings blurring his vision, from getting up too fast. Zuko stayed put and let his body adjust. When he felt that he could stand up without falling over Zuko stood. His uncle was still asleep next to him. _I'll let him sleep for a bit more. _Zuko thought walking over to the stream that was close to them. Zuko kneeled by the stream. He looked down into his reflection. He was disgusted. He was once a highly respected prince who could do anything he wanted. Then in a matter of seconds he lost it all. And now thanks to a certain evil sister of his, he probably could never go home. Unless it was in shackles. Zuko raised his hand and slapped the water as hard as he could, splashing water in his face. The cool water felt good on his bare skin. Sighing Zuko washed his face in the stream on water.

After that, Zuko stood walking over to his uncle and sat down. Silently hopping someone was going through something like he was going through.

!7 year old Harry Potter wasn't happy. He was on the train back to Hogwarts. The young wizard wasn't planning on going to school this year and just looking for the horrcuxs all year, but his best friends Ron and Hermione had convinced him they could look for the horrcuxs at Hogwarts. He had reluctantly agreed.

Now Harry wasn't so sure. He was staring out the window watching the scenery pass by the windows. The young man was trying to figure out a plan to retrieve the next horrcux. He had already found out where it was, but he still had to get it. It was the bow of Ravenclaw. (It seemed to fit. And if that's already been found, sorry.)

Hermione and Ron were in the perfects car. Doing that perfects kind of stuff. Of course there were a lot less kids for them to have to boss around. Due to the little incident that happened last year. Some people thought letting their children go to a school that had a Death Eater for a teacher and a student was a bad idea. So this year there was about a third of what was there last year.

Ginny walked into the compartment, and sat next to Harry. Harry was glad for her company, and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on her head. He had tried telling her that she would be in danger from Voldemort if she stayed with him. But she just wouldn't let go. After awhile Harry just stopped trying, and let Ginny win. They were still Boyfriend/Girlfriend.

Her hair was put in a pony tail in the middle of her head. Her bright eyes were complemented with some light eye shadow. And Harry could smell a light fragrance of peach mango coming from her. It was her favorite perfume.

"You look nice," Harry said to his girlfriend.

"Thank-you," Ginny answered. Kissing his lips. At that moment Hermione and Ron walked in.

"AAWWW! Kissy Kissy!" Ron teased. Putting his two index fingers together to signify kissing.

"You have really bad timing Ron," Harry answered looking up.

The young Avatar and his companions were walking in the woods. And as always, they were lost. Sokka's head was wrapped up in cloth. He had gotten an injury in Omashu. The fire nation had against all odds taken over the once great city of Omashu.

Flashback

The three children were in shock as they saw the great earth nation city in ruins. Upon entering they found out that the fire nation had attacked soon after they had left. Aang was defecated. Instead of being welcomed into the city, the children had to sneak around, finding very few survivors.

When they got to the castle Aang had to see the horror of his childhood friend lying dead in the throne room. Decay had taken place and there were maggots starting to go into the flesh. Aang completely broke down. Sokka was filled with an anger for the fire nation he could only remember feeling one other time. When they had killed his mother. Katara couldn't believe that the city could be destroyed. When the three were still mourning some fire nation troops barged in.

Sokka charged at them with no regard to his own life. Slugging one of the soldiers in the head, knocking him out. Katara bended the water in her water sling. Keeping the water over one of the soldier's mouth and nose until he was knocked out from lack of breath. Aang was still on the ground crying. One of the soldiers got Sokka on the head with a fire ball, making him fall to the ground in pain. This got Aang over the edge. His eye started glowing bright blue. With his tattoos doing the same. Aang bended the earth from under the soldiers, trapping them in the rock. He moved out of the room out into the city. Aang bended the earth to destroy all of the fire nation soldiers. The fire nation was drove from the city, with out much fight. They were put to watch the city. The real battle was over weeks ago.

Aang calmed down, and ran over to Sokka and Katara. Katara was healing Sokka's wound. She did the best she could, but she couldn't heal the burn entirely. She got some cloth from their sack and wrapped it around her brother's head.

After the battle the newly released city of Omashu had a proper burial for the dead who gave their lives fighting for the city. King Bumi's funeral was the most emotional. Aang couldn't control his tears. Katara wrapped her arms around his arms, comforting him. Aang gracefully accepted her comfort. Katara slightly kissed Aang's head in comfort. Aang slightly tingled at the sensation, happy that it was Katara who was comforting him.

END Flashback

That was over a week ago. Now the three were walking through the dense woods looking for an earth nation village with a master to teach Aang.

Walking through the woods, Katara heard a splashing coming from a stream. The sound was crying out for help with out even saying a thing. She turned her head toward the noise. And followed to where it came from. But it wasn't the noise that was drawing her to the stream. It was something else. One might say it was something magical.

The young master walked into a clearing that _should _have had a stream. But upon walking in, Katara saw a small pond. It was raised slightly out of the water, like a sauna tub. She walked over to it. In the water she saw her refection. But it was different than her usual refection. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this pond was special. It had some thing mysterious about it.

After walking, Aang noticed Katara wasn't with them anymore. His heart sped up a bit. He turned to Sokka who hadn't notice.

"Sokka, Katara isn't here anymore," Aang stammered. Sokka spun around.

"What! She was right behind us!"

"I know, but she's not here anymore,"

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled, putting his hands around his mouth.

"KATARA!" Aang followed Sokka's lead.

Katara's head whipped around. She had forgotten she'd left the boys.

"I'm over here!" Katara called.

"WHERE?" Sokka called.

"Over here!" Katara answered. The boys followed her voice to find her sitting by the small pond. They walked over to her.

"What are you doing Katara?" Aang asked sitting next to her.

"I think the correct question is, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll admit it, not the smartest idea to go off by my self, but something drawled me here. This water is special I can feel it." Katara said pulling out here water sling to fill it with some water from the pond.

Zuko had heard yelling not far away. It sort of sounded like the water peasants and the Avatar. Not that Zuko really cared. It really didn't matter anymore, but something pulled him up to see what was going on. His uncle was still asleep, but Zuko thought he could get back before he woke up.

He got up and walked to where the noise was originating. It didn't sound far off, but the woods seemed to go on forever. It was like walking in green pudding. (I've never had any green pudding but if you have, cool! Let me know!) After what seemed like forever, Zuko saw a break in the trees. He crept up to the clearing and looked in.

The water tribe boy was yelling at his sister for walking off alone. Saying that it was dangerous for a girl to be out in the forest alone. That got him a water whip to the face. The Avatar was more or less sitting down and watching the show, knowing the two wouldn't be done for a while.

Zuko's foot accidentally stepped on a twig. The Avatar looked up and saw him. He quickly got into fighting mode. Katara and Sokka turned around to see the banished prince watching them through the trees. At first they didn't recognize him. Seeing him with hair that wasn't half bald wasn't how they were used to seeing him. And he wasn't wearing any fire nation armor, but the scar that covered his left eye and beyond was still there.

Sokka instinctively pulled out his boomerang. Katara stopped filling her sling and got into a water bending stance. Aang got in a water bending stance as well. Zuko jumped out of the trees into a fire bending stance. He wasn't really planning to capture the Avatar, but he wasn't backing down from a fight.

Zuko threw the first attack. A simple fire ball at Sokka. The water tribe boy annoyed him the most. Sokka dodged it. Katara started to bend the water in the pond. Only it got out of her control and started flailing around as if it had arms.

"What did you do you peasant?" Zuko yelled. Attempting the escape the rage of the water.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Katara screamed back. She barley had time to say that, because after she said it the water grabbed she around the waist pulling her into the pond and under.

"KATARA!" Aang and Sokka yelled. The water did the same thing to the water peasant and the Avatar. Zuko wasn't planning on getting killed by a pond with some attitude. He tried to run back into the woods but he felt the water slip its slimy wet fingers around his waist. Zuko tried to fight, but seeing as it was water, it didn't really work. The last thing Zuko saw was the dense forest surrounding the pond. Then he was pulled under.

Zuko couldn't feel anything. Water was rushing around him every which way. Pulling him apart then squishing him together. Air rushed from his lungs surrounding him with little air bubbles going nowhere. Water ran into his lungs through his nose. He couldn't breath. The darkness was moving in on him. _I'm going to die._ He thought. And just like that it was over.

He was on solid ground. Gasping for air, Zuko looked around him. The water tribe peasants were there along with the Avatar. Still shaken up by the little pond incident Zuko stood up. His legs were still shaky. He walked over to a parting in the trees, nearly tripping over Sokka's boomerang. After kicking it, Zuko got back on his mission. Zuko parted the trees with his hands. Looking out of the forest, Zuko could have just passed out.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! That was interesting to write. I was listening to Disney music the entire time writing this. I think my brother got annoyed. But o-well. That's his problem. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n: Hi Peeps! Sorry it took so long. My evil internet was out. Anyway here it is hope you guys like it! Also I don't own Avatar or Harry Potter!

What Zuko saw would have made the average boy pass out. But then again, Zuko was not an average boy, but the sight still shocked him nonetheless. The fire nation prince saw a giant castle with owls flying all around it. There was many strange horses carry carriages up to the castle. It was in the middle of the night, and many people were riding on boats up to the very castle. And on one of the boats was what looked like a man, but this man was at least 7 feet tall.

The horses frightened Zuko the most. They were ghostly and alive but not. They didn't have skin or muscles but they were just walking skeletons. This sent shivers down Zuko's back.

Behind him, Sokka, Katara, and Aang were getting up. Sokka, realizing Zuko was still in the eminent vicinity, jumped up and went into battle mode. Katara and Aang followed. Zuko wasn't really paying attention. He was still focusing on the amazing sight before him.

"Turn around coward," Sokka said threatened.

"Shut up peasant," Zuko hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Why don't you come over here a find out?" Zuko sneered.

"Oh no you can't honesty think we're that stupid!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Actually I think you are more stupid, but if you don't want to see where the hell we are…"

"Fine I'll go," Katara volunteered. Stepping forward. With Aang following close behind. Katara looked where Zuko was looking and gasped. It was amazing, more amazing than the Northern Water Tribe. There were wonders she'd never seen. It was amazing. Aang was just as shocked. He'd never seen anything like this except for the temples. But he didn't think it was a temple. Considering he'd been to all of them.

Sokka was getting annoyed. His best friend and his sister were standing next to the guy who'd been trying to kill them since this entire thing started. But he wasn't trying to capture Aang so he decided he would go look at whatever everyone was awwwing at. Sokka walked over and didn't see a thing. Except an old run down house.

"This is what you guys are ooooing and awing about? What the heck is so special about that?" All of the three heads turned to look at him. They looked at Sokka as if he had a three foot wriggling worm on his face.

"Well, it seems I was proven correct," Zuko stated.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka how can you not see what's in front of us?" Aang asked.

"SEE WHAT?"

"Sokka are you insane?" Katara asked him.

"I have been known to be, but still, I don't get what you guys are looking at," Sokka answered. All three of them just stared.

"Well, whatever it is," Zuko said. "I'm seeing what it is." And he walked out of the trees.

"Are you crazy?" Aang whispered "You're going to get killed."

"Let him go Aang if he wants to kill himself, let him go." Sokka told Aang.

"Um Sokka," Katara stammered.

"What is it Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I think we might want to join Zuko,"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Sokka, I think we should listen to Katara," Aand stammered.

"Peasant, even I'm going to say, you might want to leave," all three of them were looking behind them. Sokka finally noticed this.

"What are you guys looking at…?" Sokka turned around to be face to face with about a hundred spiders. All of them bigger then him and Katara combined. With hair all over and they were all looking at them with their 8 eyes. So Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Zuko had about 800 hungry eyes looking at them. It was rather unsettling.

Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko ran as fast as they could out of the forest. The evil eight legged demons were following them. Zuko wasn't ready to become spider food so he whipped around and started throwing fireballs at the spiders. He had to run backwards while throwing fire. It wasn't an easy task. Some of the spiders were scared off by the fire, but the ones that remained were gaining. Sokka threw his boomerang (which he had picked up before running for his life.) It easily sliced off one of the spiders legs and came back to him.

The fours kids ran up to a huge tree. With out thinking they started climbing. That might have been a mistake. Once they got closer to the castle/old rundown house the spiders left them alone. But once in the tree, they faced a whole new range of problems. It might have started when the branches started moving on their own.

It happened fast. Katara was on the highest up branch. It started swinging back and fourth as if trying to buck her off. Then the branches that the boys were on started swinging. The branched started entangling themselves with each other, trying to get the intruders off its braches. They held on as long as they could, but Katara fell off onto the ground.

"AAAHH!" She screamed as she fell into the grass.

"Katara!" Sokka and Aang yelled. She got to her feet and for the first time, got a decent look at what was attacking them. The tree was moving on its own. How did it do that? Trees aren't supposed to be able to move on their own. Katara didn't have much time to ponder this because a huge branch came around and hit her in the stomach knocking her down.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled again jumping down from the tree. He tried to use air bending to keep the tree at bay with little use. Katara was on the ground a good five feet away from Aang with branches thrashing around her, her breathing was shallow. Sokka quickly followed Aang down. He tried to get to his sister with little success. A boomerang really can't do much to defeat a humongous 20 foot tall willow tree.

Aang got hit in the side and screeched in pain as he fell down. Zuko, who was still in the tree, saw that the peasants and the Avatar were having trouble with the tree. He jumped down from the insane tree next to Katara. Picking her up, he fired a fireball at the tree before it could break any of his ribs. One of the branches caught on fire but with it moving so fast, it was quickly put out. Sokka gave Zuko a rather dirty look despite the circumstances.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" He yelled picking up Aang from the ground.

"OH SO YOU WANT ME TO JUST DROP HER HERE TO BE SMASHED BY THE DEMON TREE!" Zuko yelled back the sarcasm was undeniable. Sokka continued the dirty look through dodging the branches. Zuko smirked, he new it would piss off the water tribe boy soooo much if he touched this girl's breasts, but he wouldn't because despite he father's parenting ideas, Zuko respected women. Even if the particular woman was a water tribe peasant that he really couldn't stand.

Seeing as it was a bad time to try to get into a fight Sokka, with Aang on his back ran out of the destructive path of the evil tree. Zuko followed, with Katara lying limply in his arms. They sprinted to the wall of the castle/run down house. Zuko laid Katara on the ground panting. He looked behind him and saw the tree of evilness still whipping its branched around looking for anyone else on the "too good to sit on tree." He then turned his attention to the situation at hand. He looked down at the two injured teens and sighed. Sokka eyed him evilly. Zuko gave him the same eye back. It was a staring contest for a good few minutes until Sokka remembered his sister and best friend were on the ground gasping for air. Sokka first turned his attention to Katara.

"Katara? Can you hear me? It's Sokka," Sokka said enunciating each syllable. Katara groaned. There was a slight raise under her clothes. It hit Sokka hard. Katara had broken her ribs, and one had punctured thru her skin. Blood was already seeping thru the wound onto her clothes. Katara needed help. But before he went to get some, Sokka looked to see what damage Aang had. "Aang? Are you awake?" Aang slightly opened his eyes. Sokka's eyes lit up. At least Aang wasn't hurt too badly.

"Sokka?" Aang managed before coughing up blood. Sokka's hopes of Aang being okay were quickly shattered. "Is Katara okay?" Aang asked, deep red blood bordering his lips, and around his face.

"Don't talk Aang, you'll only make it worse. Katara's going to be fine." Sokka said reassuringly. _I hope._ Sokka bit his lip. They needed to get help but he didn't want to ask Zuko for help. He was probably still trying to capture Aang and he didn't know where to get help. They were in the middle of nowhere next to an old run down house.

"They need help," Zuko announced, getting up. "There's got to be someone in this big house who can help us."

"US! WHAT US? I DON"T RECALL EVER ASKING FOR YOUR HELP!" Zuko was trying to keep tap on his temper but that wasn't an easy task.

"FINE! LET YOUR SISTER AND THE ONLY HOPE FOR THE WORLD DIE BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING STUBORN!" Zuko yelled. He was doing a good job. On most days Sokka would be a crispy piece of Sokka bacon.

The words hit hard at Sokka. He knew he was being stubborn but he hated Zuko's guts. He also hated the guts Zuko spondred from. He would have to deal with Zuko for a little bit. He couldn't carry Katara and Aang.

"Fine" he hissed. "But this changes nothing," Zuko almost laughed. With everything changing recently it was hard to believe that someone was telling him something would not change.

"Fine," he simply said, picking up Katara. Sokka wasn't happy at all with Zuko carrying his sister but he carried Aang, he would run off with him and the fire nation would win. Sokka picked up Aang. "There's got to be someone in this house who's a healer maybe we can get them to help." The boys started to walk around the castle/run down old house.

"You must be insane. There is no castle! Just an old house,"

"You must be blind. How can you not see the castle?" Zuko answered.

"You must be an idiot."

"You must be a moron."

"You must be…" Sokka couldn't think of an insult.

"Ah so the clever peasant can't think of a decent insult. How truly becoming," Zuko said smiling. Sokka opened his mouth again. This time something came out.

"No one loves you!"

"At least I have a full head of hair!"

"At least I'm not a snobby prince!"

"Well at least I'm not a peasant!" And that was how it went. Each spitting out insults at each other. None of them really went that deep. When they got to the door, Zuko tried to open it, only to have a horrible pain go thru his body. Letting go, Zuko gasped.

"What? Are you going to try to tell me at the _magical _house keeps it from intruders?" Zuko's face was all the answered Sokka needed. He'd come this far, and his friend and sister needed help. After putting Aang down Sokka put all common sense behind him (which he didn't have much of) Sokka charged. He hit the door hard with a thud. _It is going to take awhile._

Inside the great hall Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were looking at all the empty tables. Even the Slytherin table was abnormally empty. The sorting ceremony didn't take long. There was all of 10 new students. The Sorting hat came out as it did every year. And like every year the new students face showed nothing but puzzlement. Harry slightly smiled. He still remembered how nervous he was when he was a first year.

After that thought the hat started its song. Its song was about the same as it was for the past few years. It sung about all of the houses and how dark times were coming. It sent little shivers down Harry's back. After that Hagrid stood and started listing the names. Head Mistress McGonagallhad moved up from saying names. She was sitting at the head spot watching the ceremony.

"Adams, Hanna," A scared blonde haired girl walked up and sat down on the stool. Hagrid gently put the hat on the young girl's head. The hat took a few moments.

"Ravenclaw!" There was clapping as the girl ran over to the table to sit with her fellow smart people.

"Clad, Andrew," A boy with auburn hair walked up to the hat and sat down. He looked nervous but excited. Hagrid didn't even really need to put the hat on the young boy.

"Gryffindor!" Harry clapped the loudest as the happy looking boy walked over and sat down. After that Harry more or less zoned out. None of the rest were Griffindoor anyway.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"SLYTHREN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And so on. After the ceremony was done, and the hat was put away McGonagallstood to make the traditional head Master/Mistress speech. Before she could start there was a thump. It was rather faint but there. It was enough to halt the speech. After a few seconds it was there again. It kept happening for a good minute or so. After a while Hagrid went to the main doors, because that seemed to be were it was coming from, to see what the mysterious noise was.

Sokka and Zuko's bodies were getting tired. They had been ramming into the door for at least a minute. It didn't look like Katara or Aang had too much longer. Sokka was at his wits end. Each time they ran into the door pain seared through his body. He had it in him for one more time.

He and Zuko had eye contact. They both were in pretty bad shape. They were going to try it one more time. And if that didn't work, they didn't know what they'd do. They prepped them selves. Then ran at the doors as fast and as hard as they could. Before they got to the door, it opened. In the doorway was one of the biggest men Sokka or Zuko had seen. It was probably the man on the boat but the boys really didn't have time to think that. Considering they ran head on into the giant man's chest.

They staggered back. Dazed and Confused. The giant man looked down at them with little gleaming eyes.

"What are you young'ns doing here?"

"Help," Sokka pleaded thru gasps of breath. He pointed to the two wounded before passing out in front of the large man.

A/N: WOW! This is the longest chapter I've ever written on anything. Without even trying! I usually don't write chapters this long. I hope this is good. It sounded pretty reasonable at the time. But then again I wrote it. Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own Avatar or Harry Potter. And updates might take a little longer because I need to look up stuff in my books to get the information and spellings right. And I have Track season which is taking up a bunch of my time so updates with most likely take a long time.

Aang groaned. He was in some sort of bed. At least he thought he was. Frankly Aang thought the bed was far more comfortable than it had any business being. He was trying to remember what happened. He remembered that they had run away from man eating spiders. Then they fought something. Was it a tree? That didn't make any sense but it was what Aang was remembering. Aang strained his 12 year old memory to the brink remembering what happened. They had been fighting the tree. Katara had fallen. On of the tree's branches hit Katara. Aang had run to help her but he'd gotten hit himself. Then Aang remembered the pain. It felt like thousands of forks were being shoved into him at once. He remembered hearing his ribs cracking before shattering. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

Aang noticed something. He didn't feel like there were thousands of forks in his body. In fact other than unnaturally tired, he felt fine. He opened his eyes. He wasn't outside or near the evil tree. That he was thankful for. Groaning he sat up. He was in a bed with white sheets. The room was unlike any he'd ever been in. There were other beds against the walls. In the bed on his left there was Sokka, sleeping. By the look on his face Aang guessed he was dreaming about food. Aang looked over to his right, Katara was asleep. Her frail body which Aang thought would be in horrible condition didn't look like she'd been in any kind of fight. Aang slightly blushed at seeing her in a very light robe.

As Aang was thinking of this he noticed that he was also in some sort of light robe. That meant that someone would have had to change him. He wasn't really sure he liked the idea of someone changing him. While he was pondering this, he saw Zuko standing next to a window. He was looking out of the window. His eyes showed that he didn't like what was going on.

Aang was just about to say something when some people walked in. Two of them were women. They were both pretty old. One of them looked like a doctor or something along the lines. The other had a look of power about her, and a hard gaze. The other person with them was a man. His face made him look rather tired, and his eyes made him look old. Even though Aang would guess he was about 40. The power lady looked upon them with suspicious eyes. Aang was just about to ask her some thing when she spoke.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here?" Aang was trying to process the information while everyone in the room was staring at him. Minus Zuko of course.

"Um…" The Man spoke up.

"Minerva, I don't think they're working for You-Know-Who. The boy looks like he doesn't even know where he is,"

"That's because I don't," Aang intruded.

"And he is way too young,"

"Well, so was Draco and look where that got us!" The old woman had tears building up in her eyes. Now Aang was even more confused. The other woman rushed up to Zuko.

"Get back in bed! After what you just went thru it's a miracle you aren't in a coma," Zuko replied to this with a growl. Steam started coming out of his ears. At this the other two adults in the room whipped out sticks and were pointing them at the banished prince.

"Oh the horror, a stick," Zuko replied sarcastically. For some reason Aang didn't think this was a good idea and he was proven right when the woman said some thing and Zuko was lifted from the ground onto the bed.

The going in the air thing shock Zuko. He didn't have any control of his body. It was like his body was trapped in an invisible layer of ice. Only it wasn't cold. While in the air Zuko started yelling things like: put me down! What the heck is this! And some other inappropriate language.

Due to Zuko's little tiff, Katara woke up. She didn't remember anything except having a horrible pain in her chest before she blacked out. She remembered it feeling like there was a mad fire bender in her chest shooting fire balls of evil every which way. It wasn't the most pleasant experience of her young life.

Sitting up, Katara saw three people who she didn't know, one was holding a stick. Aang was in the bed next to her, and Sokka was still sleeping in the bed next to him. Zuko was here. This caused a grimace to form on Katara's face. He was in the bed next to Sokka shouting some inappropriate langue.

After Zuko's little tantrum, Aang noticed that Katara was awake.

"KATRA, you're awake! Are you feeling okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara answered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Hey where are we?" Aang asked the two adults. They whispered amongst themselves for a few seconds. Finally the old woman sighed and turned to the four confused teens.

"You, young ones are at Hogwart's school of Witch craft and Wizardry. I am the headmistress, and I would like to know how you got here," She answered.

The three exchanged glances. Witch craft? Wizardry? Where the heck were they?

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you," Katara told them.

"Try us," The other person said grabbing a chair and sitting down, leaning his chest on the back of the chair. Aang sighed. This was going to be a long story.

After Aang had tried the best he could to try to explain what happened the two people left. The nurse like person still stayed. She waved around a stick and some soup appeared in front of the conscience three. The three, while fighting for their lives, had forgotten about how hungry they were. So Katara and Aang started eating. Zuko waited. He was a little suspicious about what was going on, but his growling stomach forced him to give in.

Shortly after finishing the soup, the two reentered. There was also a rather overweight man with them. He was holding a little vile filled with some kind of liquid. That vile put a sinking feeling in Aang's stomach.

"What's that for?" Aang asked shakily. The three turned to him. The fat man spoke up.

"This, my boy, is a truth potion. You see we need to do this to make sure you're not working with you-know-who."

"Who?" Katara asked.

"We do not speak his name," The headmistress answered. This confused the ones that were conscience. Sokka was still snoozing. _Man, Zuko _thought,_ how do they get anywhere with him sleeping like that?_

"Why?" asked Aang.

"Because, he is a very dark and evil wizard," The man who wasn't fat said.

"So you're going to drug us to make sure we aren't evil?" Zuko asked. The four nodded. Zuko raised his hands. "No way. Uh uh. Good bye," Zuko said trying to stand up. Before he could the headmistress used the said the same thing she'd said before and Zuko was stuck in his bed again. The old fatty walked over to Zuko and poured some of the potion down his throat. He was greeted by being bitten on the fingers and having the potion spit back into his face. This wasn't going to be easy.

Katara and Aang were muffling laughter as the three were trying, and failing to get Zuko to drink the potion. After three or four attempts, they finally got it down his throat. And what they heard wasn't what they were expecting.

A/N: Okay this wasn't one of my better chapters. And I know it was short, but the next one will be better. In that one Aang will go on a rant on how he likes Katara and thinks she's hot in front of everyone. And Sokka's even going to hear. He he he. And Zuko's past is going to be reveled to the people! It should be good. At least I'm hoping. And I'm sssssssssssooooooooooo sorry it took this long for me to get out this short of a chapter but, track coaches wear us out and my brother is always on the computer. Well anyways, reviews would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Avatar or Harry Potter. Due to the fact that my reviewers were really bugging me to get another chapter out, I'm getting this one out abnormally fast. So yeah.

The reinstated Professor Lupin was having a strange day. More strange than usual. Before the new headmistress McGonagall could make her beginning of the year speech, they were interrupted by a loud disturbance. That loud disturbance had apparently been four teenage kids. They had been trying to break in for help and had ended up almost killing themselves.

There were many things that were puzzling about this. First if they really needed to get in they should have sent a distress signal from their wands. The problem with that was, they didn't seem to be wizards or witches. But they could see the castle, so that added to the confusing predicament. They weren't dressed in clothes from this part of the world either. If anything they looked like they belonged in early Chinese times. When they had awaked they didn't have any idea where they were. Or any idea of you-know-who is. This of course was very out of place.

Maybe the charms on the school had been broken or something? No, that didn't make sense. The teachers or at least Hagrid would have noticed. Or maybe they were extraordinary muggles. With powers to see magical things, but they must have some sort of special abilities. One of their members had steam coming out of his earforPete's sake!

The teens were obviously very suspicious so Minerva asked professor Slughorn to bring in a truth potion. He had agreed. They decided that they would use it on what looked like the oldest. The trouble maker who had steam coming out of his ears. He was probably the leader.

Talk about stubborn! Slughorn had tried to get it in him first. He ended up with bleeding fingers and the potion coming right back into his face. Then he had tried it. He got the same thing only he didn't even get the potion in the boy's mouth. Just bitten fingers. Minerva wasn't stupid enough to try it, so she instead got Poppy to try. Poor old nurse, she got her fingers a little burned too. Finally Minerva transformed into a bird and with her talons at his throat forced it down. She'd almost got turned into roast bird but…

Zuko felt the liquid slide down his throat. He didn't really have much of a choice. One of the old ladies had turned into a bird and started pecking at him until he got it down. It wasn't pleasant, within seconds Zuko felt him losing all control of what came out of his mouth. He started to zone out and not even really know there were people in the room. Then he heard them ask: "Who are you and how did you get here?"

Katara was suppressing mass giggles. Not only was one of her least favorite people basically being tortured, but the people who were doing it weren't having a very fun time either. Finally they'd gotten it down his throat. Despite it being Zuko, Katara's curiosity peaked. She was wondering if the truth potion really worked, and if it did, what kind of secrets was Zuko hiding. The headmistress asked the first question.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Zuko started singing like a bird. It was almost too pathetic to watch. Almost.

"Well, you see I'm the banished prince of the fire nation and I'm running away from my evil little sister with my uncle. She's trying to kill us, and I really don't want to die from her. I don't really know how we got here, I was fighting with the water peasant over there and this pond thingy sucked us up. Then we fought big spiders and evil trees. And now we're here." Katara couldn't believe it. It worked. And Zuko was banished? She didn't know that. Then again there was little she knew about Zuko other than he wanted to capture Aang. The head mistress spoke again.

"Why were you banished and are you allies with these other children?" Zuko hesitated. He was trying to fight the potion, but it was too strong. And after a second's hesitation he spoke.

"When I was 14 my uncle took me into the war chamber where they were planning attacks. One of the generals suggested they send new recruits to battle to sacrifice them. And have another group come up from behind. This was wrong and I stood up and spoke out. It was not my place to speak and I got in real trouble. My father was in the chamber and got very angry, he said that what I did was dishonorable and I would have to fight for my honor. I thought I would be fighting the old general and eagerly excepted. But I was really supposed to fight my father…" Actual tears were starting to form near Zuko's eyes. In his non-scared eye, one stray tear escaped.

"Go on," The man who wasn't fat urged a little unwillingly. Katara and Aang were listening with extreme intensity. This was going to be something big.

"But I wouldn't fight my father. I was his loyal son. I refused. And…and he scared me on my right eye. Then he said that because I didn't fight, I was dishonorable and he banished me to find the Avatar. Who, up until now had been missing for almost a hundred years. The only person who can stop my father is the Avatar. But I just want to go home. And because of what I did in the North Pole, I will probably never get to go home again," Zuko was basically balling now. It hurt to watch. By the looks on the adults face, they regretted digging this far. Katara couldn't believe it. Zuko had a past and a life and a reason to be searching for Aang. And he'd kept this in so long without telling anyone. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he must feel like every day. To know that your own family doesn't care if you live or die, to think that they couldn't care less if you died. It was horrible to even think about. Now Katara looked at Zuko with different eyes. Not eyes of anger and hatred, but of compassion and pity.

Aang was even feeling the same way. He knew Zuko was hiding something. But he never knew what. Why else would he save him from the fire nation? It all made sense now. It was a sad story, with so far, a sad ending.

Even Sokka, who really was awake but was just lying there with his eyes shut, heard Zuko's soap opera story. Even he felt sorry for him. But Zuko was fire nation; unfortunately Sokka could never forget that the fire nation killed to of the most important women in his life.

After they'd finished with Zuko, not fat guy swooshed his stick around Zuko's head, and he instantly fell asleep. The headmistress, whose name they'd yet to hear, turned to Aang. Her face was hard. It sort of sent shivers down Aang and Katara's back. She walked past Sokka, thinking he was still asleep. He did put on a pretty convincing act. Considering he had drool coming from his mouth.

She walked over to Aang. Her face softened a bit.

"Could you please cooperate? This won't hurt you at all, and you won't remember what happened when you wake up," Aang of course didn't want this to happen, and he for sure didn't want to forget. He at least wanted to know if he said something stupid. But he would do it anyway. Taking the small vile he drank the rest; at least they couldn't use it on Sokka, and Katara. Instantly he felt his mind going to mush. And after that he didn't remember.

"What, if any kinds of powers do you three have?" She asked.

"Well, Katara's a waterbender. She can control water. Zuko's a firebender. He has power over fire. I'm the Avatar I have power over all four elements, fire, earth, water, and air, but so far I only know air and water bending." Aang answered in a not himself way.

"Who are your traveling companions?"

"The rock in one of your beds is Sokka. He doesn't have any bending powers, but if being thickheaded is a power he'd be the best at it. Except maybe the late admiral Zhao, but that's another story. And over there with the tiny waist and beautiful hair is Katara. She's a water bender, and man do I have the hots for her. But then again who couldn't? She's perfection in a body." Of course through this Katara's face went from its normal tan complexion to bright red. "I'm so lucky to have her as teacher. We once even kissed; it was the signal greatest moment in my little 12 year old life. Her lips were soft and sweet." At this Sokka couldn't pretend anymore. He jumped up onto of Aang and started chocking him.

"That's my sister! You low life little perv! You think the fire lord's scary? You don't know scary!" Sokka screamed. He was just about to cram his fist into Aang's face when Katara's hands stopped him. And the fact that soon after that, he was levitating in midair about three feet above Aang, who really didn't have any idea what was happening. Sokka was still in mid air and being flown to his bed, but he was still swinging his fists trying to clock Aang.

"That is quit enough young man," The headmistress warned, putting him back in bed forcefully. "Now, we are going to talk about what we are going to do about this. We should be back soon." She said leaving.

The nurse/doctor like woman still stayed.

"Are you hungry Sokka?" she asked.

"He's always hungry," Katara mocked. Sokka shot Katara a dirty look as the woman brought over some soup. Instantly Sokka started going on some really long rant while still trying to eat. Most would find this amusing.

"How could you have kissed him? He's like my best friend! Was, that is!" _SLURP_

"Well, it got us out of that cave," Katara defended.

"Do have any idea how it feels to find out about this now? I can't even begin _slurp _to describe it! Do you feel the same way about him!"

"Is that any of your business?"

"I'm _slurp _making it my business! Now answer the question!" He ordered.

"I don't know," she answered.

"HE'S 12 YEARS OLD KATARA! THAT'S TWO YEARS YOUNGER THANN YOU! _SLURP _DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO TELL ME THAT'S NOT AKWARD! _SLURP!_"

"I know that! But think of how he'll look when he hits puberty," she sighed partly going off into la la land she liked what she saw.

"Oh no you don't Katara! Think of how that'll feel for me!"

"Why is everything about you?" she snarled.

"Should have seen this, I mean the necklace thing! But when I said that I was only kidding! How he blushed when you helped him with water bending! _Slurp_"Katara was mostly still blushing but she was also rather mad with her brother.

"So you can go around kissing any girl and it's fine but I can't kiss one?"

"What are you talking about!"

"Um duh! Aang told me he saw you kiss Suki. Plus you kissed Yue like 10 times!" Sokka's face turned a bright red. He'd been caught. Now his only really good argument was gone.

The nurse came into the room and took Sokka's now empty bowl.

"I know it's not much of my business, but I think you should let your sister live her own life. She's not a little girl anymore," she said. Sokka didn't like the situation so he slumped in his bed with his arms crossed pouting.

On the other side of the room Zuko stirred from his sleep. His head hurt. He also didn't remember anything, except that he'd taken some kind of truth potion, and he couldn't recall what he said. He shot up, whipping his head around. The three adults that had come in with the potion were gone and the Avatar was asleep, and the water tribe peasant was awake. Great, as if he didn't have enough problems. The two awake turned to face him. The girl's eyes didn't show hate and disgust. While the boy's seemed to be angry, but not at him. They seemed to go thru him. He knew he's said something bad.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked.

"Why do you care?" he answered. Taken back a little she continued.

"We heard what happened. I'm sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like every day," Zuko felt his stomach lurch into his throat. They knew, some of his least favorite people in the world knew about why he was searching for the Avatar.

He was just about to turn his back to them and try to fall asleep when the water tribe peasant said "Don't try to change the subject Katara!"

"Sokka get over it! I'm a big girl now!" Despite Zuko's resentment his curiosity won the battle in his head, and he turned to see what the siblings were fighting about.

"You kissed Aang! And Aang has liked you since forever! Doesn't that bother in the slightest?" He practically yelled at Katara.

"And this is a surprise because?" Zuko asked. Even he could tell the Avatar liked the water tribe peasant girl. The fact that her own brother couldn't see that was a little sad. Sokka shot him a very dirty and mean look. Zuko didn't like it. "You want to fight peasant?"

"Maybe I do," Sokka answered.

"Fine, I could use a light work out," Both the boys tried getting out of bed, only to fall on their faces. Apparently their legs had fallen asleep. Katara burst out laughing, earning her dirty looks from Zuko and Sokka. Before they could get up to kill each other, the door opened and the other three people from before walked in. The woman was carrying a very old a scruffy looking pointed hat.

a/n: I'm hopping this one was long enough for you people! I think it was pretty good. And if you've read my "The mudmen and goblins have mated" story then you'll notice that Zuko goes under the exact same rant like thingy under Holly's mesmur, but since it came from my own story I can do that! YAY! SO I hope you guys like this chapter it's longer! And yeah I'll try to get the next chapter our soon! BYE!


	5. the only named chapter!

Chapter um something

a/N: yeah same thing as always.

Frankly everyone in the room was a little confused by the hat. What in the world was it for? Katara was about to speak up when the headmistress spoke up.

"Since we don't know how to send you back to where you came from you will be attending classed here. To do that you will need to be sorted into your proper houses. There are four and each has special properties. We will assume you can do magic from what you've told us. Since Sokka is nonmagical, he will go to the same house as his sister and attend classed with her."

"But we don't have any supplies. We don't even have the sticks everyone here has," Katara said.

"Hogwart's will provide you with _wands_ and the supplies you will need. How old are all of you?" she asked.

"I'm 15," Sokka answered. "Zuko's nobody cares, Katara's 14, and Aang's 12."

"I'm 16," the banished prince mumbled.

"Then Katara will attend classes with the fourth years, Zuko with the sixth years, and Aang with the second years."

"What!" Katara exclaimed. "We're all going to be separated!"

"No, you will see each other at meals and if you're in the same house in the house common rooms." The three awake grumbled slightly at this. The woman walked over to Katara and put the hat on her head. It was a lot heaver than she expected it would be. Then it did something really unexpected. It talked!

"Hum, a great intelligence that's for sure, but there is much bravery and courage in this young mind. Better go with Gryffindor!" Katara was happy with this. She didn't know exactly why, but Gryffindor for some reason sounded like a good house. Next the woman placed the hat on Zuko's head.

"Plenty of bravery, no doubt there. There's also a longing to prove your self. But there's also that willing to do hard work. But I think you belong in Gryffindor," Katara and Sokka's mouth just about dropped from their jaws. They would be staying in the same house as him? After hearing his sob story they could maybe start getting along with him after many very small doses of him. Not being forced to stay with him the entire time they were here.

Aang in his bed stirred. After sitting up partly awake Sokka gave him one of the evil looks he usually saved for Zuko. Aang looked around confused. He remembered taking the potion and that was about it. And that worried him.

"Um what did you guys hear?" he asked shakily.

"More than I really wanted to hear," Sokka growled. Aang sort of blushed looking at Katara. Before he could answer Sokka the headmistress put the hat on his head.

"What a MIND! I've never seen anything like this. All of the qualities of all the houses! It's like this small boy has lived a hundred life's! But I think he belongs in Gryffindor," The woman grabbed the hat off Aang's head and whispered something to the not fat guy. Then turned to the teens.

"It seems you all will be in Gryffindor. I am the headmistress, but I also teach transfiguration, and I'm the teacher in charge of Gryffindor. I'm professor McGonagall. This is professor Slughorn, the fat man stepped forward. He'll be your potions teacher. This is professor Lupin, the other man stepped forward. He'll be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And this is our school nurse Madam Promfrey,"

"Nice to meet you," Aang answered.

"In a few minutes the house Perfects will escort you to the Gryffindor common room. It is supposed to be a secrete to students of the other houses, so it would do good to not have a big mouth." Everyone turned instinctively to Sokka.

"WHAT!" The door to the room opened, and in came to people. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They both were wearing dark robes with a sigma of a lion in one corner and a badge with a P on it in the other corner. The girl had slightly bushy light brown hair. With fair skin. While the boy was freckled all over with bright red hair.

"Hello," the girl said holding out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. We are the Gryffindor house perfects." Katara shook her hand smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katara, that's my brother Sokka, that's Aang," She said motioning to Aang. "Over there is Zuko,"

"If you can, it is the time to get up and go to your homes until we can find a way to get you home," McGonagall told them. This time everyone stood up without falling down. Katara now noticed what she was wearing. Blushing she asked McGonagall what happened to her clothes. They were all wearing the light robes, but Katara didn't like the idea of boys seeing her in it. McGonagall told her her clothes were in ruins and it would take a few days to fix them. Before Katara could start groaning, Hermione took off her school robes and handed them to Katara. Katara smiled thanks, putting them on.

They walked out of the room. Outside of the room there were long halls with many paintings on them. One of the strangest things was that the paintings were sleeping.

"Is that normal?" Aang asked Ron.

"Yeah, most of the time the paintings aren't what you want to worry about though," He was right. They started going up the stairs when they started moving. The four new people were frozen with fear. The other two were just standing on the stairs as if nothing was happening. "This is what you mainly need to look out for,"

After the stair ordeal they continued walking until they came across a large painting of a fat lady. Then the painting spoke to them.

"Password?"

"Dragon scale," Hermione answered. The painting sung open and behind it there was a huge room, with many huge chairs, and many tables. There was also a fire place. In the room there was many people laughing and talking about the next year of classes. In one chair next to the fire place there was a boy with raven black hair and emerald eyes behind circular glasses. He also had a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was sitting with another girl. She had dark red hair pulled back in a pony tail. She too had emerald green eyes.

They walked in and the room went silent. Everyone was staring at them. For one they sort of stood out. All but Katara were in light white hospital wing robes. Most of their hair styles really didn't look from around there either. Zuko had the closest to normal hair. Hermione stepped forward. She also sort of shoved Ron up with her.

"Um, everyone say hello to the newest Gryffindors." The lady perfect said showing the common room the new comers. The room continued to stare. There were also murmured whispers coming from everywhere. Things like "Who are they?" "How did they get here?" "Have we ever had students like this?" "Maybe they're undercover Aurors!" "What's with the bald kid?" Ron stepped forward to say something.

"Hey quit staring! How'd you like to go against creatures from the forbidden forest and the womping willow?" At this all the kids went back to what they were doing. The perfects walked over to the two sitting in the chair and sat down. Hermione sitting in Ron's lab. Not knowing what to Aang, Katara, and Sokka followed. Zuko walked over to the window still and watched the night.

"So did you guys really go against the womping willow and the evil huge spiders from the forest?" the girl asked. "Oh I'm sorry we haven't properly been introduced. I'm Ginny Weasley. The thickheaded boy's younger sister,"

"No you see I'm the thickheaded boy's sister,"

"Well, the redheaded boy's," Both the girls had small laugh at this, with Ron and Sokka not looking too pleased.

"Anyway, I'm Katara,"

"I'm Aang,"

"Sokka,"

"Nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Harry Potter."

"Hi," the three answered.

"You have an amazing school," Katara said.

"Thanks," Harry answered.

"Do we have to get up early tomorrow?" Aang asked.

"Fraid so." Harry answered. He remembered when he was about that age. Things were so much easier then. Sirius was alive, and it was him and his friends just trying to pass school. Now it was saving the world, and all before being old enough to drink.

"What kind of classes do they have here? It must be amazing to be able to do magic!" Katara exclaimed.

"Oh great, just what we need, another book worm," Ron teased.

"Hey!" Hermione answered play hitting Ron. "I'm not a bookworm I just study unlike two boys I could mention, but anyways there are lots of classes here. I think you guys will probably go to the easier classes."

"What about me?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I don't know. Hogwarts has never actually had a muggle attend it. I think you'll tag along with Katara and maybe even participate a little in the History of Magic class,"

"There is no shame in sleeping in that class," Ron interrupted.

"Yeah we've all been there," Harry added.

"What's a muggle?" Aang asked.

"A person who can't do magic," Ginny answered.

"Oh,"

"So what's this world like?" the only muggle ever at Hogwarts asked. The four Hogwarts student exchanged glances. This was not the question they were expecting.

"We've had some problems," Ron tried to explain without going into too much detail. Hopping it would be the end of the conversation. His hopes were dashed quickly.

"What kind of problems?" Zuko, who had recently joined the group due to the fact that kids wouldn't leave him alone about the scar asked. Hermione turned to Zuko. His eyes had something about them very familiar. She then realized it was the same look Harry had at the beginning of their first year. Eyes that showed longing to fit in, but Hermione already knew he obviously had kept this to himself.

"Get away!" Sokka yelled jumping up.

"What's with you?" Ginny asked. Even Aang and Katara were still sitting on the ground ready to hear about their new home.

"Don't trust this guy, he's fire nation!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Who?" Ron answered.

"Fire nation," Sokka repeated.

"Who's that?" Harry asked. He looked around; all his friends had the same blank expression as him.

"Sokka, sit down," Katara ordered. "And besides of course they don't know who the fire nation is because we're in some kind of different world."

"Sooo who's this fire nation?" Ron asked rather bluntly.

"Tell us what's going on here and we'll tell you about our world." Sokka negotiated.

"Um, okay," Ron answered not really thinking. Hermione elbowed him rather hard in the ribs for it. "What?" he hissed.

"Think Ron, think. How do you think professor McGonagall and the other teachers will like them knowing everything about what's going on here?"

"I would think they'd be happy that we told them to watch their back."

"Ron, I'm not one too be paranoid," Ron coughed rather loudly at this, earning him another elbow. "They seem nice but could still be working with Voldemort, and I don't think we really need him knowing our plans."

"Oh,"

"Are you guys done whispering?" Sokka asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah Ron whisper romantic stuff to her in private," Ginny scolded. Ron at that time acquired a look that appeared to be a cross between licking a lemon and glaring.

"Okay," Katara said. "Go on." Harry sighed. Where to begin? This wouldn't be one of the most easiest things to talk about. He would also have to be sure to keep out the part of him and his friends going out to look for and destroy the Horrcuxs.

"Well, in our world there are bad wizards and good wizards, and there's this one bad wizard that's the worst of them all. He has hoards of other evil wizards, which we call death eaters, at his command. He finds pleasure in killing everything in the world that's good. He even killed my parents."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Katara gasped. "I know how you feel. The fire nation killed Sokka and mine's mother." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Anyway when I was one year old, the evil wizard call Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me, but my mother's love protected me. Voldemort was defeated that night, or so it was thought. But when we were in our 4th year, Voldemort came back. Now he's trying to win the war, and kill me in the process. I'm the only one who can stop him. Last year, one of his minions, who we thought was good, killed our headmaster. Professor Dumbledore." There was silence between the group for awhile. The four new comers were trying to soak up all the information at once. It wasn't very easy.

"We could help you," Aang finally said. The older students smiled at the offer.

"Thanks for the offer Aang, but we're hopping you'll be home by the time I really need to fight him," Harry answered.

"So, what's your world like?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject. The three newcomer friends all exchanged looks the same way the Hogwarts students had before.

"Um," Aang brilliantly started. "Well, in our world there is this war that had raged on for 100 years. It is the fire nation against all the other nations. The war started soon after I was frozen in an iceberg. The fire nation killed all the air benders. Katara and Sokka found me in the iceberg. I'm the Avatar and it's my destiny to learn all the bending dispends and stop the fire nation from finally wining the war before summer's end. So the fire nation has been after us. Zuko's from the fire nation and Sokka and Katara are from the water tribe." There was an uncomfortable silence and some evil looks ending up on Zuko after Aang's little monologue. Then Ron broke the silence.

"Well, I'm tired I think some sleep would be good," Everyone else agreed, and went to the appropriate dorm room.

a/N: well that took awhile. Anyway here it is! Okay people it's time for the help the author corner! I know there are 6 horrcuxes, but I don't know how many have been found and/or destroyed. And I need some ideas for horrcuxs. I can't say for sure what I will and won't use, but help would be awesome! I know this wasn't the best chapter but it will get better latter.

Little bit of upcoming stuff:

They try to figure out how they got to Hogwarts.

Zuko is having some very bad nightmares about his mother.

Zuko turns 17!

Aang attempts at potions.

Harry and comp. talk w/ Lupin about the new comers.

P.S.: This is in no particular order. So yeah! Review! You know you want to!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter I think 6

It's the same disclaimer as always

Harry had some problems sleeping. His young mind was plagued with thoughts of the new students and the fierce tasks that awaited him in his last year at Hogwarts. He tried to remember the times when they were little third years and Hermione had plans to go to the top wizarding university in the world. Ron and him were just trying to pass classes, and no one was dead.

Giving up, Harry got out of bed and went to the common room. It was deserted; the last excited student had gone to bed almost an hour ago. The warm fire was still glowing, its strange light created strange shadows in the common room. Chair's shadows looked like monsters trying to jump from his imagination to him. One of the shadows even looked like a dog. A little too much to be from his imagination.

"Sirius?" Harry asked not even really knowing what he was doing.

"Hello Harry," It said.

"AH!" Harry screamed reaching for his wand, only to remember that it was up stairs next to his bed. The shadow started moving along the wall close to him. Harry's heart was beating like a hammer in his chest. Falling onto the floor, Harry tried to shuffle away. It really didn't work.

"Harry, it's me, Sirius" The shadow spoke.

"Sirius? You're dead, you fell through the veil" Harry answered shakily.

"Well, yeah. But if you fall through the veil, which I have named the veil of doom, you either go to heaven or hell. But you can't go unless you can rest in piece, but I can't rest in peace until I see Voldemort and all his stooges rooting in either hell or Azkaban. But I can't come back in like a cool ghost form or anything. I can only talk to people from shadows. And let me tell you it's not as easy as it sounds to find a shadow that even sort of looks like a dog." Sirius the shadow dog finished. "So I'm here to help you send Voldemort to heck, Azkaban's too good for him, so I can chill with James, and Lily in heaven." Harry was rather confused. His god father who he thought was dead is back from the dead, but not really he could talk from shadows that looked like dogs some. Yeah it made perfect sense.

"Where were you in my fifth year and why haven't I heard from you until now?" Harry asked.

"Well, I kind of had some trouble finding shadows out of the veil, it's very dark in there you know, and how would it look to a bunch of muggles to see some boy talking to a shadow on the wall?" Harry pondered this. He did have a point. "Okay tell me about everything that has happened, and I know about Dumbledore dieing, his soul floated past me on the way up."

Harry felt a little relived about not having to tell Sirius about Dumbledore. Harry told Sirius about how Dumbledore had died and, what they had been doing. He also told him about the horcruxs and how they had found the Bow and Arrow of Ravenclaw but still needed to get it. He also told him about the new comers to Hogwarts. After Harry was done the shadow Sirius pondered the information.

"Don't tell the new people about this. They aren't to be trusted as of yet." Harry nodded. "Is Remus coming with you, Ron and Hermione to destroy the horcrux?" He asked, wanting for once a strait answer.

"He wants to, but…"

"Harry," Sirius said sternly. "Remus _is_ coming with you. He is older and can help."

"Yeah, but,"

"But nothing," Right after that Harry heard footsteps coming down from the girls' room. Turning around Harry saw Ginny walking down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of light purple PJ pants and a tank top to match. Her red hair was falling loosely around her pale and slightly freckled face.

"Harry?" She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing down here at this hour?"

"Hi Ginny, you've grown up,"

"Ah," She screamed running over to Harry. For she too was lacking a wand. "Who was that? Is some one in here?" She yelled franticly. Thinking that Harry wasn't the only one in the room and not knowing if the person in question was a guy or girl Ginny suddenly felt half naked. She scooted behind Harry.

"Who's in here?" The 6th year grumbled.

"Sirius is in here," Sirius answered for Harry. Ginny was obviously confuzzled.

"Sirius?" She asked timidly. "I thought you were dead."

"Technically he is." Harry answered.

"Okay now I'm confused,"

"Harry you can tell her, Ron and Hermione later. But for now I've got to go."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"It's not my choice, but Ginny here was screaming pretty loudly so some people are bound to have heard. And the fire's going out so the shadow is leaving. If you ever need to talk just think about it. I can also hear the thoughts of those who were close to me when I was alive."

"Bye," Harry said, not really liking having to separate after not seeing his god father for over a year so soon. Soon after he said that the Sirius shadow disappeared from the wall.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked a little miffed at being scared out of her wits. Harry sighed.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Right now I'm really tired." He answered.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," Harry's girlfriend said walking up the stairs. After about a minute Harry walked up to the boy's dorm room. Once in bed he fell asleep almost instantly. He didn't dream at all.

The next morning Katara woke up to bright sunlight blasting her in the face. Hermione and Ginny along with a few other girls were getting up and getting dressed. On her bed Katara saw a school uniform complete with school robes. On the right of the robes was an insignia of a lion on a gold and red shield.

Katara got up and slipped on the outfit. It was still crisp like it had just been ironed. After getting dressed Katara had the misfortune of looking at her hair in a mirror. She always did have bed head. She noticed Ginny was brushing her hair.

"Ginny, can I borrow your brush?" Katara asked timidly.

"Sure," she answered handing her the brush. Katara untied her hair. It was a mass of tangles and knots. Just what she needed. After the horrible agony of brushing and putting her hair back up, Katara walked with Hermione and Ginny to breakfast.

In the Great Hall there were huge amounts of people all talking about the day's classes. Over at the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron, Zuko, Aang and Sokka were already seated and had started on breakfast. The three girls walked over and sat down.

"Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Sokka asked.

"That's girls mate," Ron answered.

"Yep always putting on their makeup," Harry added. Earning him and Ron a little thump on the head. And getting Sokka, Aang and even Zuko to snicker a little. Hermione sat next to Ron who was sitting across from Harry who was sitting next to Ginny. Katara sat next to Ginny. Sokka and Aang sat next to Ron and Hermione. Zuko sat on the other side of Ron sort of secluding himself.

"Ginny, could you pass me the pumpkin juice?" Ron asked his younger sister.

"What's pumpkin juice?" Katara asked. At this Ron's jaw just about plopped out of his mouth. The other three Hogwarts students rolled their eyes. They knew what was coming.

"YOU POOR DEPRIVED CHILD! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH OUT PUMPKN JUICE? IT IS LIKE THE SOUL OF EVERY LITTLE BOY AND GIRL! IT IS LIKE THE MOUSE BONES AND FUR IN EVERY OWL BARF! IT IS LIKE THE FRECKELS ON MY FACE!"

"I've lived fine without it." She answered.

"DON'T SPEAK ANOTHER WORD HERE TAKE IT! IT ALL AND LIVE! LIVE LIKE A CHILD WHO HAS HAD PUMPKIN JUICE! HERE TAKE IT ALL! EXCEPT THIS," Ron said pouring himself some. "I need to live too."

This earned Ron some of the weirdest looks. Even the jerks at Sytheren were just staring in disbelief. Harry coughed a little.

"Um, guys there's something I need to talk with you about."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked sounding worried.

"Iriussa ackba romfa eadda," Harry said making sure to get everything right.

"What the hell did you just say?" Ron asked his face full of French toast. Only since they were in England it was called England toast. All the other boys had a pretty blank look on their face. Hermione, Ginny and even Katara rolled their eyes.

"Ronald, he was speaking pig Latin," Hermione told him gently.

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to try something for me sweetie,"

"What? And since when do you call me that? Not that I mind."

"Think,"

"What?"

"If Harry spoke in pig Latin then obviously it is something private,"

"Duh Ron," Ginny teased.

"How about we talk about this in class?" Harry asked.

"That sounds good," Hermione answered. Then owls suddenly flew around the Hall passing each student their schedule. All of the new students opened them.

"Um, Harry my first class is potions," Aang said a little uncertainly. "What's that?"

"Pretty easy now that Slughorn's here." Harry said. "You guy's will make basic potions like one to cure stuffed noses."

"My first class is Charms," Katara said.

"That's a good beginning of the day class." Ginny told her. Pretty easy,"

"But what will I do for a wand?" she asked. At that moment and owl swooped by with three boxes. All of which had wands in them.

"Well there ya go," Ron said.

"I bet those are the wands Oliver's been experimenting with, they're supposed to fit for anyone." Hermione told the group, marveling at the craftsmanship.

"Fun, we get to be guinea pigs," Zuko snorted playing toss the wand in the air. "My first class is Care for Magical Creatures. What the heck is that?" The four exchanged looks. Apparently Hagrid had helped with his schedule.

"Um pretty much what the title says," Harry said smiling. "You learn to care for magical creatures."

"I have that for my second class," Katara said smiling. "Is it fun?"

"With Hagrid, it's defiantly interesting." Ron answered. They all new what the newbie's had in store. Running away from your text book, chasing some strange form of worm around the grounds, trying not to get killed by a huge hippogriff. Yes, class with Hagrid was anything but boring. The rest of breakfast was mostly spent in silence. After eating, the teens went off to their separate classes. For Harry, Ron and Hermione that was Defense against the Dark Arts with their favorite teacher and mentor in the whole horcrux adventure. Professor Remus Lupin.

a/n: Okay that might have been a tad bit short but I liked it. And I know that little phrase from Harry isn't Latin but penguin two told me it was some what similar to pig Latin but I don't know. In case you're wondering it said Sirius back from dead. This chapie is dedicated to Penguin 2 because she's always wanted Sirius to come back. And now he has…sort a. Anyway reviews make me happy.


	7. It says chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the freak'n show or books! Deal with it!

And this chapter will have major spoilers. So that's just a warning.

Zuko grudgingly walked down the field to the little house by the woods. It was a sad excuse for a house. Two windows, a roof that looked ready to collapse any second, and to top off everything, there was dog sitting in front of the house. A huge, shaggy, drooling dog. Zuko had always hated dogs. Every since one incident when he was 9.

It was a nice warm spring afternoon. Zuko was sitting next to the duck pond watching a happy duck couple swim around together. He smiled as he watched them. Turtle ducks were some of the strangest creatures that the royal family kept. Usually Zuko would be sitting here with his mother, but she wasn't feeling that well, today. Zuko was planning on going to see her soon, after he'd gotten a chance to rest.

He had just finished a fire bending lesson. He and Azula had the same teacher, but of course she was at a higher level than him. Zuko often felt a little jealous of his younger sister's talents, but he tried to ignore it, but it was hard, considering she bragged about it when ever she could. Most of the times to her little stooges or to daddy. She was his little princess.

One time Zuko told his feelings about his jealousy to his mother. She put her soft hands on Zuko's shoulders and told him at his feelings were to be expected but try to forget about them. She told Zuko to put away those dirty socks. When she said this, Zuko looked down at his feet and cocked an eyebrow; at least he could do something Azula couldn't.

"So you want me to put my dirty socks on her head?" Zuko asked. "That's a good idea!" Giggling, Ursa grabbed her child's arm before he could put his little plan into action.

"No, Zuko. It means put away those bad feelings and try to forget about them,"

"But when ever Azula leaves her dirty socks on the floor, _nobody_ can forget about them." Zuko protested. Ursa gave him a strange look.

"Do you mean Azula's feet smell or she can be mean?" She asked.

"Both!" Smiling the mother of the two royal children gave Zuko a hug and started tickling him. Zuko squealed as he tried to escape his mother's grasp. But it was no use.

Smiling at remembering the memory, Zuko continued to watch the turtle ducks. After a few minutes Zuko heard sounds coming from inside the palace. It sounded like the servants were trying to stop something. Hearing yelps and barks Zuko was getting rather curios. Within seconds a huge dog barged into the garden. It was at least as tall as Zuko, if not taller; with huge raggy long hair. You couldn't even really see its face!

The dog lifted its mop head into the air and sniffed. The dog must have had a cold or something, because when that thing sniffed it sounded like a tornado sucking up all the innocent and happy things in life. It turned to face Zuko. Even though Zuko couldn't see his face, Zuko knew the dog could see him. The dog lunged and started an all out sprint over to Zuko.

Zuko, not wanting to become dog lunch scampered up the small tree that stood next to the pond. The tree barley held Zuko's body weight, but it held. The dog from hell started barking at Zuko who was in the tree. Zuko decided that if he lived through this, this tree would be his best friend. The dog continued to bark.

"Get out of here!" he yelled trying to sound brave. It did really work. Throwing a small fire ball probably wasn't the best idea. It dissolved before getting to the dog, turning into smoke and only ticking the dog off more.

"Hey Zuzu! You met my new dog!" Zuko's heart went into his throat. Azula came out and walked over next to the dog. She was smiling; something was going to turn out bad for Zuko. "His name's Soki. I found him out in the forest, isn't he sweet?"

"Don't call me Zuzu!" the young prince yelled angrily. "And get your dog to leave me alone!" The fire nation princess giggled gleefully at her older brother's anger and fear.

"But he likes you. I think I'll let you two play together for a little bit." She sneered walking away.

"Wait! Azula! Come back! Make the dog come with you! Please Azula!" She turned around and sawthe fear in her brother's eyes. Zuko could tell that it pleased her. She then turned her head to look at the turtle ducks. Smiling she picked up a rock the size of her hand.

"Hey, Zuzu. What to know how to feed to ducks?" she asked tossing to rock at one duck couple. It hit one of them on the head and it quaked as a large red welt was forming on the back of its head. "Anyway you can get down anytime you want. Soki doesn't bite; hard." She laughed as she went back inside. Zuko would be up here a long time.

So Zuko waited. And he waited. And he waited some more. He was still waiting when it got dark. The entire time the dog was staring at him with hungry eyes. It didn't like Zuko, it hated Zuko, it wanted Zuko to die. There was defiantly a connection between this beast and Azula.

Finally Zuko realized something. He had to go the bathroom. Bad. This was a bad situation. He couldn't go back into the palace (if he ever would) with a nice wet spot on his crotch, but he couldn't get ripped to pieces by a dog. He noticed some stronger braches were over the pond. He could jump into the water and go in there, while waiting for the dog to go away. But that would be disgusting! He was a prince, not some water tribe peasant. He wanted to call out for help but he bit his tongue against it. If he called out for help, Azula would win. And he was sick of Azula wining.

Zuko thought about the options for a while. None of them really ended in his favor. Eventually Zuko decided he would fall into the pond, try to hold it, and then make a mad dash for his room. Then the bathroom. It didn't seem like it would work, but it was the only plan his young nine year old mind could come up with.

Inch by inch Zuko made his way toward the branches over the pond. He was only about a foot from where he was going to jump off, when he heard a cracking sound. Zuko, for the second time that day felt his heart jump into his throat. Before he could even try to go back the branch snapped. Tumbling down into the pond and taking Zuko with it.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed before entering the icy cold water. It had a metal taste. Much like the armor Zuko had once licked because Azula told him they were made out of candy. That wasn't one of his proudest moments. Water seeped into his body, over coming him, and smothering him, and drowning him. Zuko was still screaming when he stood up. Apparently the pond only came up to about his shoulders. Put that one down in "Things never to ever tell anybody".

Zuko half swam, half walked until he got to the edge of the pond. Soki had started following his process. Noticing this, Zuko made a mad dash to the palace. Soon he could feel the dog's warm muggy breath breathing down his neck. The presence and feeling that there were hundreds of sharp teeth just waiting to slash into him was the only thing that kept the tired and young boy from stopping.

The doors never seemed to grow closer. Until finally he was there. Grabbing the door handles, he found strength that no normal nine year old could possibly process he shut the doors.

Zuko leaned against them catching his breath and dripping all over the floor. He heard a voice.

"Zuko?" It was his mother. "Why are you all wet?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory. His mother had ordered some servants to bring him a blanket and a cup of hot tea. Zuko liked for the most part how his little adventure had ended. The only thing he regretted was not going to the bathroom sooner.

As he was growing closer, Zuko noticed a huge tree standing by the approaching students. Growing closer, Zuko noticed that the huge tree was in fact a man. He was actually the huge man who was sitting with some of the other adults at the front table at breakfast. Once everyone was there the huge man spoke.

"Good morning everyone. As you know this is Care for Magical creatures and I am Rubeus Hagrid. Today we will start with some very slippery creatures called Swedish grow-worms.

**A/N: **Okay, yes I know it isn't that long. I find it somewhat amusing. I hope you did to! Anyway the next chapter will be longer and it might be written in two people's point of view. But I don't know yet. Um reviews would be cool.


	8. The real chapter 8

The Real Chapter 8

Same disclaimer as always. I don't own the book or the TV show.

The sun was shinning warmly as Katara walked down the field to her next class of the day. Her first class had gone surprisingly well. She'd for the most part caught up with the rest of the class. And she didn't even shatter or break anything. In class she had found someone from Ravenclaw to talk to. Her name was Tonya. She was pretty nice. Of course most of the class Sokka wouldn't shut up and let her work. But over all it was a pretty good first class.

Now walking down to Care for Magical creatures, Katara felt more confident about this then she thought she could ever be. She was walking down there alone, due to the fact of Sokka's undersized bladder.

Walking down to the forest she saw Zuko storming up the meadow. Steam was starting to come from his ears. Katara had seen some pissed off firebenders before but Zuko was nearing the top of her list for the most amusing looking ones. Passing him Katara asked, "Hey, Zuko what are we doing?"

"Stuff it!" He yelled back at her. Katara was shocked. No one had ever talked to her like that. She found that she did not like it.

"What the heck is with you?" She retorted. Zuko whipped his angry head around and stared at her with fire bender eyes. They weren't screaming have a nice day.

"I just amazingly lived thru the worst hour of my life! My textbook bit me; I had some unknown slimy animal ooze down my leg, _and _Iwas chased by a six foot long fuzzy green…" He struggled for the correct words. "THING!" Zuko again started storming off toward the castle.

Katara stood there rather blankly. A very sick sinking feeling entered her stomach. If that was how it was for Zuko, him being pretty tough, she really didn't want to think about what was in store. That rush of confidence she had right after first hour a left with speeds that would dazzle professional Quidditch players. Now, a little down and unconfident Katara walked down to her next class.

The class really wasn't as bad as Katara thought it would be. It actually was sort of fun, except for the part where Sokka almost lost his head to a hippogriff.

She'd walked down and stood with the rest of the fourth years waiting for the teacher. She was also waiting for Sokka. Sokka got there before the teacher came out. He was out of breath and had a small burn mark on his neck.

"What happened?" Katara asked worried.

"Apparently" Sokka took a second to catch his breath. "Zuko was in a bad mood after his first class." It was one of those moments where Katara wanted to slap her forehead in frustration. What gave it away? The smoke coming out of his ears, or the pissed of scowl on his face?

"What did you do?" Katara asked partly afraid to know the answer. Due to Sokka's over dramatic entrance, they had a crowd around them. Katara still kept her water sling with her just in case, so she was bending some water over Sokka's wound while he was talking. This of course was awning the other students. It made Katara feel a little uncomfortable, was this that amazing?

"All I did was come out of the restroom, which here they are amazing Katara, they magically remove everything from the bowl. Then there's these magic water falls that you can turn on and off with out water bending. Maybe there is such thing as magic, but anyways, I came out from the restroom and on my way out to here I saw scar-face. He had smoke coming out of his ears Katara! SMOKE! So when I walked past him all I did was say:

'Wow you could smoke a full hog-monkey with the smoke coming out of your ears,'

Katara this time actually smacked her forehead.

"What in the world gave you that idea!" Sokka shrugged while still receiving first-aid.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Well he kind of turned around and glared at me evilly. Then I kind of said:

'Wow if looks could kill'

Then he lunged at me. He started trying to shoot fireballs, and I tried to use my boomerang only to remember that I had left it next to my bed. So we were kind on the ground trying to kill each other when the old woman, the one who said she was the head mistress, yelled some words and next thing we knew, we were in the air. The rest is rather boring, but the gist of it is me and Zuko have a detention with the Caretaker Friday night." A soft "ooo" was heard from the crowd of on looking kids.

"What?" Sokka asked. The tall boy with many freckles and bright flaming red hair stepped forward.

"Detention with Filch is like learning to fly on a broom, it will most likely be painful." Hearing this Sokka flopped on his back and moaned a long moan.

"Did someone get hit with a cow charm?" A thick voice asked. Everyone turned around to see their teacher for the hour. Katara almost gasped. This man was huge! At least 6 feet! The crowd parted as he walked through to where Katara was sitting healing her stupid older brother. He towered above them more than Appa it seemed. "Are ya a'right young'n?" He asked.

"N-N-No," Sokka stammered. "I'm fine."

"Well all right then! You two must be the new stud'nts. I'm the Care fer Magical creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid. And you are?" Katara stood up shakily and faced the huge man.

"I'm Katara and this is my older brother Sokka," she told him. He stared down at them for a little bit longer.

"Okay then," He said happily walking to the front of the class. "Class please look over h're! Now the ministry won't let me teach third years about hippogriffs but, you're all fourth years, so I think things 'ill turn out better." There was an uneasy tension throughout the students.

"Now, this is Kirby," Hagrid announced pulling on a rein and out of the dense forest came out a_ huge _bird like thing. Katara and Sokka gasped. The rest of the class just stared in awe. "This magnificent animal is called a hippogriff for those who don't know. These are very proud animals and can be right v'olent if they aren't treated right. Would anyone like to volunteer to try flying her?" The class was silent. Katara couldn't blame them. This thing looked like it would take your head off with out a second thought. Of course when they had first seen Appa they were a little reluctant. But Appa was big a fluffy. Kirby, as Hagrid had called it, look big and sharp.

"How about one of the new fell'rs? Katara?" She gulped as she walked up from the back. Everyone was giving her sad looks. Katara knew exactly what they were thinking. _Poor girl. It's her first day too. Good thing they do laundry every day. _When she reluctantly got to the front of the class Hagrid started telling her what to do.

"First thing ya got to do is bow before getting too close. This is 'ery important. If she doesn't think your bow was good enough, you're going to have a bit of a prob'em" Yeah this was making Katara feel better. Taking a deep breath Katara bowed her lowest most graceful bow. She hoped it would be enough because if it wasn't she was going to be just a hanging piece of flesh on that bird's talon.

She held the bow for about 15 seconds. The entire time she and the entire class were holding their breath. Finally Kirby returned her bow just as gracefully. Katara sighed in relief.

"Great job, now you can ride h'r."

"What?" Katara asked; hopping that she'd misunderstood.

"Climb up on her back and ride her." He answered. This did not seem like a good idea. She took a deep breath as she settled her hands on the beast's back and hoisted herself up. The animal squawked when Katara got her self on.

"AHH!" She screamed holding on for dear life as Kirby stood on her hind legs.

"Get on!" Hagrid yelled cheerily as her smacked Kirby on the behind to get her flying. Katara regretted him doing that. She took off. Katara had a death grip on Kirby's silk-like feathers. Katara took a moment to open her glued eyelids to see the huge lake zooming under them. It was amazing. Every color, every tree, every little sunray was reflecting onto the lake and making an amazing colleague of colors. Around the horizon, Katara saw a flock of birds, starting to fly south. Every one of them was a vibrant shade of purple or blue. Katara worked up the courage to release her death grip. It made the ride that much more amazing. They flew around for a few more minutes then headed back to the rest of the class.

Coming back, the rest of the class was cheering. Katara smiled as they landed. Getting off was a little harder then getting on. But she still managed. Once she was on the ground Sokka ran up to her.

"Katara, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That was amazing."

"Amazing? Katara we're on How was Appa ¾ of the day. How was this any different?"

"I didn't have to smell your socks."

"HEY!" Katara giggled slightly. "Can I try?" he asked Hagrid.

"Well, if ya want." Hagrid seemed a little more reluctant about letting Sokka try. It was like he was physic.

Sokka walked confidently up to Kirby. Looking rather cocky he bowed, and it obviously wasn't very good. Within seconds of Sokka's pitiful excuse for a bow, Kirby got up on her hind legs and started squawking. Sokka for most part froze with fear. Despite Katara, Hagrid and the rest of the class screaming at him to move. Kirby was just about to land on Sokka, spewing his blood and guts all over the dirt when Katara used a weaker version of the water whip to divert Kirby's attention. It worked, while Kirby was turning around trying to find out what had hit her, Sokka got up and scrambled away. Hagrid then moved in quickly and calmed the hippogriff down. After she was calmed down Hagrid turned to the class.

"Well I think that's enough for one day."

A/N: YAY I finally updated! I'm ssssooooooo sorry for taking this long but I had a writing block. School's finally out! Woot woot! But summer reading is evil! Anyways, I probably wouldn't have gotten around to typing this if it wasn't for my brother almost killing me so I was stuck inside. So yeah. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon


	9. Potions

Chapter 9!

I don't own the show or book.

Hi peeps! So what's new? Sorry this took longer than I thought because our freak'n internet went poof! Anyway on with da story.

That day in Potions Aang learned something that all young Gryffindor students had to learn. All Slytherins need to die a horrible painful death. Class had started out okay, until the potion making that is.

Aang walked into the class room about 30 seconds before the bell rang. All the seats were taken except one in the front of the classroom. The room it's self wasn't a very happy one. It was dark and damp, and just not very pleasant. He walked over to the open chair and sat down. There was already a boy sitting there. He had piercing green eyes, abnormally pale skin, and raven hair.

"Hi I'm Aang!" Aang said cheerily.

"Monty Pierce, Slytherin," The boy answered holding out his hand. Aang shook it happily, not really knowing why. "What house are you in? I've never seen you here before."

"I'm in…what's the name again? Oh yeah Gryffindor." Immediately Andrew whipped his hand back.

"Ewww it touched me!" he moaned rudely. Aang wasn't used to someone talking to him like that and didn't particularly like it.

"That's not very nice."

"Shhh the human armchair's coming." He was right, soon after he said that a hippo of a man came into the room. Aang was surprised to find that he really did somewhat resemble the chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello class. Welcome to your second year of potions. Today we will start with a simple wart removing potion." He took a piece of something white and started writing on a black board. All of the other students started taking out various supplies. Aang of course did not have any.

"Um Mister…"

"Slughorn, what can I do for you my boy?" The man said walking up.

"Well I'm one of the new students so I don't really have any supplies." The man gave him the weird eye for a moment. Then came to his senses.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Wait here." Aang waited a few minutes later Mr. Chair came out with a pile of trash. Upon looking at them scattered across the table Aang realized that the trash was actually old supplies. Pieces of crap would be them at best. The cauldron looked like the bottom was about to rust out. The little cutting tool resembled a piece of rust with a handle. The textbook was obviously rather old. It resembled something along the lines of road kill squirrel. Aang opened the cover of the book and read the name at the top.

"Property of the Half-Blood Prince," Aang read. Before he could read any farther the book was swiped from Aang's hands.

"Well um, we might want to put that away. These little thing caused quite the problem last year." He mumbled bringing Aang a new book. Once Aang had his questionable supplies, he started working on the potion; which was a lot harder than it seemed, and it wasn't helping that the mouth with a small body.

"So what are you again?" he asked mockingly for the thirteenth time that class.

"An airbender." Aang muttered trying to concentrate on adding the right amount of lizard scales to the swirling blue muck.

"Why don't you guys used wands?"

"Because we don't need them."

"HA! Prove it!" he was really trying to provoke the young avatar. And it was working, which it saying something because usually it takes death and destruction to even take the smile off his face. So hopefully to get the stupid kid to shut up Aang bended a small amount of air into a small tornado. It went about five feet then dispersed in front of the classroom. Everyone was really too busy with their work to notice.

"Wow, that's kinda cool too bad you _breeze_ benders can't make a simple potion." The annoying Slytherin mocked evilly, like a little sister who won't leave you alone about life.

"Not breeze, AIR!" Aang yelled. A horrible bubbling sound was heard from the desk. He looked down. The cauldron was bubbling over with bright green goo. Suddenly what Aang knew was going to happen, happened. The bottom of the pot collapsed, spreading even more of the evil blob over the table.

"Ahh!" Aang yelled not knowing what to do. He tried mopping it up but only made the mess worse. Before Aang could make the mess even worse Mr. Chair came up and flashed the mess away with his magic stick, or wand whatever.

"Mr…Aang. I know you are new to potion making but I would appreciate it if you don't know how much to add in just please ask. Now since this is your first little mishap I won't take any points from Gryffindor, but next time. Now wait here while I go get another cauldron." The chair walked away to the back room. Monty on the other hand trying to make it look like he was suppressing laughter. Aang gave the mutinous child the look.

The rest of potions there was an uneasy tension between Aang and Monty. After potions the rest of the day wasn't terrible. In Transfiguration he had actually managed to turn the stick (not the magic one a normal stick) into a snack. In History of Magic he'd fallen asleep only to be woken up by a paper ball to the head from Monty. Apparently most students in the same year had classes together due to the whole fear of the Dark lord thing.

* * *

At lunch Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the new friends were talking about the first day of classes. Ron was complaining about how much homework they got in Herbology, while Katara was saying that she was just in that class and it wasn't that hard. Harry wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation. His mind was drifting back to the conversation he, Ron, and Hermione had had with professor Lupin.

The three had entered the room a few minutes before class was due to start. The room was empty except for the fragile looking man sitting at his desk reading a book and drinking a cup of what Harry assumed was tea.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. The werewolf man looked up from his book. Carrie; a muggle novel written by some famous author. The name escaped him. Aunt Petunia liked reading his books.

"Ahh, come in, come in. Would you guys like some tea?" he asked walking over to the kettle.

"No we're fine," Hermione answered. Harry mentally thanked her and he imagined Ron was too. The friends had had enough tea like stuffs to last them a life time.

"So what brings you three here? Other than the fact that you have my class soon?" the teacher asked.

"It's the new students with the strange hair styles." Ron answered.

"Yes, I imagined you guys would be interested in the new students, as is the entire staff. So I after their little em, interrogation I asked Hagrid to try to find out what had caused them such a fray.

"Yes, I was wondering why the spiders were so close to the edge of the forest." Hermione said.

"Well, yes, Hagrid was able to find that yes the spiders were too close to the edge of the forest for it to be normal and that according to them there was an abnormal presence in the forest."

"That's strange," Harry put in.

"Yes, I sent an owl to the Order and they're sending Tonks to check it out."

"You finally gona kiss he mate?" Ron asked. Harry wanted to smack Ron across the head. You don't talk to your teachers about their personal lives. It's just not done.

Lupin coughed at this comment. "Ronald I don't believe that is any of your business. And I thought you wanted to talk about the new students."

"He's in denial," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"_Anyway_" Hermione said trying to change the subject. "About the new students keep a low profile on the horrcrux missions correct?"

"Until we know more about them yes." The rest of the three minuets the four discussed about a time for them to go retrieve and destroy the Bow and Arrow of Ravenclaw. They had decided on the next coming up weekend. Flying on brooms of course, to a piece of crap shack in the middle of Scotland. Soon after they had finished talking students started to leak in.

"HARRY!"

"Uh what?" Harry asked dazed from his daydream.

"What do you think?" Katara asked.

"Think of what?" he asked.

"Doing what we do best mate, sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night of go into the forest to do something to probably get us killed." Ron answered sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What Ronald means is Aang, Katara, and Sokka would like to investigate on how they got here. And the only time and way to get into he forest without being seen is at night."

"What about Zuko?" Hermione leaned close to keep from letting anyone else hear.

"He says he could care less but I think he wants to know."

"Okay then, I'll see you four tonight."

a/n: Okay I'll be honest with myself the plain talking w/ lupin and such wasn't the greatest. I don't know why I just can't write those the way I like. Anyway the next chapter will be better and It will mostly be about their little night time adventure. I kind of need to figure out how they get out of the castle but you know. And I already have the coolest idea for the horrcux thingy. Reviews would be cool. LATER PEEPS!


	10. Wow this is so long!

13

Chapter 10

If you have red the story this far and still don't know that I don't own Avatar or Harry Potter something is wrong with you.

a/n: Okay peeps time for my usual begging for forgiveness for taking so long. But yet again blame my brother he broke my laptop with like three chapters on it and yeah. Happy Fourth. (Like 2 weeks late) Anyway hope you like!

_Never forget who you are…Everything for you…I'll never leave you..Zuko…ZUKO!_

"Uh! What?" Zuko awoke in a cold sweat with the Avatar and the water tribe peasant standing over his bed like some sort of weird stalkers. What were their names again? Aang and Mokka? What did it matter? As soon as he got back to his uncle he probably wouldn't ever see them ever again anyways.

"What are you doing?" Zuko hissed not happy to be awoken. He was never happy to be woken up. That was the only time Azula was intimidated when she woke him up.

"Do you not remember lunch?" The Mokka whispered back. "I know you're fire nation but you can't be_ that_ stupid."

"Watch it boy,"

"Sokka why do you try to start these things?" the Avatar scolded, almost sounded like his mother did when she scolded Azula.

So his name was Sokka. He liked Mokka better, or even better, peasant.

"We're going to the forest to see what brought us here remember?" Mr. Arrow said. He slightly recalled it. He'd fallen asleep in History of Magic which was his class before lunch and the fatigue hadn't totally worn off.

"Fine," Zuko mumbled getting out of the bed and throwing on a shirt. The three then walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room where Katara was it? Didn't matter. The obnoxiously colored haired siblings, the girl with the frizzy hair, and the boy with hair that looked liked a rat crawled in top of his head and died: were all waiting.

"Man, Zuko you sleep like a rock. More than Ron." The girl, Ginny? with obnoxiously colored hair said.

"Hey, I resent that!" The sibling whose name was apparently Ron yelled.

"Ronald does the term silence mean anything to you?" Ms. Frizz scolded.

"Fine Hermione, I'll be your little pet and be quiet." He mumbled.

"Thank-you."

"So how are we going to get out of here? Hermione told me this place has a lot of charms to keep people from getting in or coming out."

"Well usually we snuck out under my invisibility cloak, but since they have put on said charms and since eight people can't fit under one cloak we are going out the window." Harry? He thought said. Katara walked over to the window and looked down. Zuko soon followed, along with Mokka and Aang.

Zuko turned and gave the four wizards and witches the look with the cocked eyebrow. The other three soon followed with the same look.

"I don't know about you guys but being a splat on the lawn isn't on the top of my to-do list." Mokka stated. This caused the four original Hogwarts students to hold back laughter.

"What?" The Avatar asked.

"I've got to agree with Aang." Katara said. "This room is at least three stories high. There's no way we could jump." Now Ginny and the frizzy haired girl started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zuko questioned. Even rat boy and the boy who looked like his hair had been set on fire were starting the let out a small laugh.

"Really!" Aang asked. Zuko was starting to get annoyed. And when Zuko gets annoyed things usually end up as a pile of ashes. He felt the heat from his anger building up. Before he knew it, smoke was starting to come out of his ears.

"What is do damn funny?" he hissed really to make things turn to ashes. They suddenly figured out their joke had been taken far enough. Gathering themselves up, Harry his name really described his hair. He held up something that he and all of the Hogwarts students had. Zuko didn't notice that they were holding them until they held them up. They were all holding brooms. Ones that looked a little too nice for cleaning.

"And those are for?" Mokka asked.

"Flying," Ron said.

"What?" The water tribe girl asked. Despite her attitude and her sibling Zuko had to admit she wasn't half bad looking. Of course Zuko hadn't seen many girls since leaving home so…

"We fly the brooms out the window to the grass and walk into the forest." Zon wait Ron explained like he most likely would a three year old.

"Yet again, humans can't fly!" Mokka yelled, quickly being quieted by his sister. "Except airbenders and Aang is the only airbender." His sister gave him the look. Harry rolled his eyes from under his pieces of glass over his eyes.

"Look just trust us," He said getting on the broom like a five year old. "We'll go two on a broom."

"I am not getting on a piece of wood with straw at the end, and hopping out a window to hope that I won't hit the ground with a splat!" Obnoxious as he was, Mokka had a point.

"Sokka if you're going to be suborn then I'll go and you can stay here!" The water tribe girl said angrily, walking over to Harry almost getting on the broom.

"Oh no!" He yelled running over to his sister. "No sister of mine is going to go flying with some older guy in the middle of the night without me! I'm coming!"

"I have a girlfriend," Harry said rather bluntly looking over at Ginny who was slightly turning red.

"Um guys we've been yelling and stuff so how come no one's heard and come down?" The Avatar asked.

"Most of the people who came back this year know what we do and try to just ignore us." Hermione -was it-said.

"SO anyways," Harry said. Zuko could tell he was starting to get impatient. "One of you guys will ride with one of us."

"Fine," Mokka mumbled.

As Zuko got onto the back of Ginny's broom he felt the glare of Rat man and obnoxious hair boy staring at him. It wasn't his fault he was riding on the back of a stick with the one guy's girlfriend and the other's little sister. He didn't choose who he rode with. The Avatar rode with Hermione, Mokka rode with Ron (although Zuko preferred obnoxious hair guy), and Katara rode with Harry. And what was this? Since when do older brothers care about what happens to their sisters? If it was his sister he'd be hopping she fell off into a pit of spikes. Reluctantly Zuko climbed onto the windowsill with Ginny in front of him. Taking a deep breath Zuko gripped the broom under him with all his might. His knuckles turned a pearly white. This was not how he preferred to ride, but he figured if they're giving him dirty looks just for riding 20 ft on a broom with her, then he didn't want to imagine what they would do if he tried putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You ready?" The girl asked. Zuko didn't really have a chance to answer. Soon after asking she jumped off the sill and into the night air.

The air caught in Zuko's lungs as they started plummeting to earth. Life started flashing before his eyes. Oxygen tried to enter his lungs but it wouldn't work. He saw the ground steadily becoming closer. _I'm going to die!_ Zuko thought franticly. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted into the air. They had stopped falling and had actually started flying. Zuko looked down and saw the Hogwart's grounds zooming by under them. He'd never actually been airborne, and it was an amazing feeling. The warm late summer air swept through his raven hair. A cornucopia of aromas filled his lungs; soft grass, the cool lake, the dark forest with it's hundreds of forms of life from trees and bushes to unicorns and giant spiders. And just as soon as it started they made a soft land at the edge of the forest.

"Sorry if I kinda freaked you out some," Ginny apologized getting off. "I kind of need to practice my dives for-" she stopped suddenly as if realizing something.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"It's just that… I was going to say for Quidditch, but McGonagall said there aren't enough people for it."

"Oh," Zuko replied trying to sound some what polite as a thank-you for not smashing him into the ground. He really had no idea what the heck Quidditch was, but he figured it had to be something people died a lot in.

Soon after they landed, the others followed. All the others looked like they were used to flying all the time. Then again, they were always on the flying fluff ball. Once they were all off their brooms the eight teens walked into the forest. The broom owners all hid their brooms behind the bush close to the edge. And they started on their journey into the dark forest.

"I still think the _castle_ looks like a shack of a house." Mokka mumbled as they were walking.

"So what are we looking for?" Ron asked as they were looking around the dark woods not seeing a thing.

"Well looking would work if you could see," Hermione said saying something and all of a sudden her stick, wait wand, that's what wizards and witches called their sticks, wands. It lit up. All of the other students did the same with their wands. Zuko on the other hand created a small flame in the palm of his hand.333

"I need to learn how to do that," Aang said excitedly. Zuko chose to not respond to that for various reasons.

"So where did you guys come from?" Ginny asked lighting her way through the dense brush.

"I think over there," Katara said pointing over to a small clearing. They walked over to the clearing. Zuko and he would imagine everyone else immediately noticed that this clearing was different from the rest of the forest. It had a certain glow about it. Walking into the clearing you just felt warmer and safe, like nothing could hurt you. Everything seemed brighter. In the middle of the clearing was a tree. It was a large oak that looked like it didn't belong. All of the normal trees had leafs that were starting to turn vibrant colors of red, orange, and yellow. This tree, its leaves were still a healthy, vibrant green.

"So tell us what happened." Harry told them. Katara was the only one who really remembered what happened so she told the story.

"After we'd fallen to the ground, which I really don't know where we fell from but, after we fell, Zuko walked over to the edge of the woods a little out of the clearing, we all followed and then we were chased by a large hoard of huge spiders." The obnoxious haired guy cringed at the last part. Zuko was listening to Katara tell what happened when he heard the Avatar yell.

"Hey guys come look at this!" Zuko turned his head and saw that Arrowhead was looking at some thing on the tree. They all crowed around the tree. There was something inscribed in it that wasn't there before.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," A voice behind Zuko said. Ginny was on his right and it didn't sound like Mokka's sister so he assumed it was Hermione. "It's some ancient inscription, I can't read it."

Zuko saw the inscriptions on the tree and recognized them. It was a dead language that he had been taut back when he still lived in the fire nation. He hadn't seen it in a long time, but it was readable.

"I can read it." Zuko declared stepping forward.

"Well what does it say?"

"Quiet Mokka!" _Crap! _Even though Zuko couldn't see it he knew everyone else around the tree was giving each other the confused look.

"MOKKA!" The all questioned.

"My name is SOKKA!" Mokka who now wants to be known as Sokka yelled. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MOKKA? DO I LOOK LIKE A MOKKA? DO I SOUND LIKE A MOKKA? SOME…" Zuko tried to zone out on Sokka but it was proving difficult. Finally he understood the inscription.

_This magical place _

_There used to be_

_Your way back home_

_Near more trees_

_But sadly there is _

_A power here_

_That threatens this world _

_Loved so dear_

_So you will stay _

_Until you find_

_A way to destroy this evil _

_That is so blind_

_Once life is _

_Restored to peace _

_Your way home will reappear_

_To your lease _

_So take this information_

_Do with it what you will_

_Just remember your only way home _

_Is going uphill_

Zuko read and reread the poem. The last part didn't make much sense. Did it mean that they would have to work?

"So what does it say?" Katara asked looking over his shoulder. Zuko told them what the tree said.

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "The last part doesn't make much sense."

"Maybe it's a riddle," Ginny suggested.

"It's the strangest riddle I've ever heard," Ron said.

"Hey, Katara you know when you said that we ran away from the spiders around here?" Aang asked shakily.

"Yeah Aang why," Katara turned to see where the Avatar was looking. Zuko knew why and assumed she knew.

The entire clearing was surrounded by their old friends the giant spiders of doom. Zuko felt sweat form on his forehead. His heart sped up a couple hundred beats. They were being stared at by thousands of eyes. On his right Ron was squirming and looking like he was about to cough up his dinner. Before anyone else could do anything Hermione stepped forward.

"Why is your family so close to the edge of the woods?" She asked her voice shaking a little. One spider stepped forward.

"The tree told us to guard it. To make sure no one tries to destroy it." Zuko just about passed out. Since when do spiders talk? Since when do people talk to spiders? Ron spoke up.

"Well we aren't going to do anything to the tree we like nature you see so we'll be on our way." Ron said faster than an auctioneer could ever hope to. He tried walking out of the clearing only to be stopped by one of the spiders.

"Now even if you aren't a threat to the tree, my family still needs to eat." Zuko felt his stomach lurch into his throat. He did not want to be some bug's midnight snack and he was sure everyone else felt the same way.

The other spiders moved in. Hogwarts students got their wands ready. Zuko along with everyone else got into a fighting stance ready to fight for their life's, and not for the first time either. Before Zuko got a chance to attack, the Avatar on his left started glowing. His arrows along with his eyes turned a bright eerie blue. This stopped the spiders in their tracks.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"He's in the Avatar state." Katara answered in awe. "He's at his most powerful." Even the spiders were staring in awe and whispering amongst themselves. The head spider spoke again.

"The Avatar, my sincerest apologizes. The tree instructed us to leave the Avatar and his comrades in peace. I'm terribly sorry." Everyone just stared in confusion as all the spiders scurried off. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and Aang came out of the Avatar state.

"What happened?" The young Avatar asked still in a daze.

"You just saved your butts mate!" Ron yelled gleefully. He looked like he was about ready to do a happy dance.

"Wow," Hermione said. "I've never seen the spiders scared off by anything."

"Hehehe woops." Aang said innocently rubbing his bald head.

A/N: Wow that took forever to write. And the entire time my brother is bugging me to let him on the frik'n computer! I hope you guys liked it. And I won't update for at least ten day cause I'm going out of town. LATER PEEPS!


	11. AW KISSY KISSY

A/N: Yes Polka-Dotted-Penguin 1 is not dead. She had just been dealing with a crap load of crapieness the past few months, and now I'm going to try to write the next chapter:

_Stay awake. Stay awake Stay awake. _

Zuko was trying to listen to his history of magic teacher but Mr. Snoreles, as he had come to call him, was being even more tiresome than usual, and the fact that he really didn't sleep last night didn't help. After the little spider incident, the fireball head was more or less worshiping the Avatar. Then of course they couldn't get into the castle the same way they came in, little miss smart frizzy haired, had regretted to mention that there was no realistic way to get back into the freaking castle. So they had a little slumber party outside in the field. Now lying in a pool of metaphorical drool, Zuko rather resented going out last night.

"Mr………..Zuko?" Snoreles said obviously still not getting the fact that Zuko had no last name. "I know it's the second hour of the day, but paying attention would be rather appreciated, especially when I'm passing through you."

Zuko looked up, staring fiery daggers at the ghostly teacher.

"That won't work on me son, I'm already dead." Zuko continued to glare. "Alright class so as I was saying……."

* * *

Harry wasn't having his best morning either. He had meant to talk to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lupin about Sirius, but he partly forgot, and partly wouldn't know where to start. What was he supposed to do, come up to his best friends who were already worried about his sanity and say, 'Hey my dead godfather is speaking to me through the shadows, and how his rules of shadowism sound like something from a cheesy novel.?' He thought not. Ginny was obviously not happy about not being told about what was going on and she was showing it. He couldn't exactly blame her, but it still annoyed his teenage boy mind. 

Finally Ginny and Hermione did something Harry should have seen coming. It was one of those coulda shoulda woulda things. He was actually shocked that they didn't do it sooner.

Harry was innocently walking down the hall, just minding his own business. The stomach/hunger issue was approaching critical, and Harry was looking forward to a nice deep-fried something. He didn't know what, he also didn't particularly care. Harry just wanted something deep-fried and terribly bad for him. It was one of those days were Harry just kind of wanted to eat like an American.

Suddenly Harry was thrown out of his deep fried fantasies and thrown into a wall. And the sad part was he wasn't thrown by magic. Harry was thrown against the hallway wall by two hormonally unstable, ticked off teenage girls. And no, Harry was not acting in a body spray commercial.

"Sorry mate, it was their idea." Harry heard off from somewhere. Before he knew it, Harry had a sack thrown over his head, and was being carried off by his arms and legs. This was not part of his lunch plan.

* * *

"Hey Aang, it's a nice day, why don't we get some lunch and eat outside?" Katara asked the young Avatar as they were walking down the hall. The young Avatar, partly blushed, but of course jumped at the idea. Then a thought hit him and drove the small amount of testosterone he had out of his body. 

"What about Sokka….and Zuko?" He asked looking at the shining profile of the beautiful girl he loved. The young watermaster thought of this for a moment.

"They'll be fine; hopefully, they can get some of that male bonding thing," Katara answered smiling at the fact that the two teenage boys would probably try to kill each other before ten minuets was over.

This response was good enough for Aang, and he readily agreed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? LET ME GO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? OOF! Ouch." Harry groaned getting up from the floor. Pulling the bag off his head Harry faced his captures. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin surrounded him, staring at the boy who lived with extreme intensity. He didn't particularly like this.

"Harry," Ginny hissed in her evil little girl way that for some reason slightly turned Harry on. _Focus idiot!!_ Harry yelled at himself. "I think it's time you told us what was going on for once!" Ginny's face was a bright crimson and her eyes were screaming 'tell the truth or I'll claw your eyes out with my painted nails of doom,' and Harry didn't want his eyes clawed out by painted nails of doom.

"Okay so where do you want me to start?" Harry sighed.

* * *

The warm afternoon sun shone down on the two benders as they talked and enjoyed their lunch. It was one of those days that seemed like nothing could go wrong. The grass was a beautiful everglade green, and was tender on the young teen's skin. Sequined mirrors shone from the lake as the warm sun's rays hit it. 

The young Avatar sat slightly awkwardly next to his waterbending teacher, admiring her every feature. The way sunlight made her hair shine like polished gold. How her clothes fell over each wonderful curve of her body, and how her eyes where glistening glaciers on smooth perfectly even water. Katara was perfection personified.

"Aang?" Katara asked a little awkwardly, noticing that Aang was staring at her. This snapped Aang out of his little daze.

"Uh, oh yeah Katara?" Aang asked.

"So what do you think of it here?"

"Um, I don't know, it's nice, but I think we need to get home soon. We're running out of time before the comet."

"Yeah, I wish I knew how we could get home faster, but unfortunately it seems like we are stuck here for awhile." Katara sighed. "Hey Aang, did you really mean all that stuff you said when we first got here? About you liking me and everything?" It was obvious Katara was trying to not turn cherry red, but it wasn't totally working.

_Come on chicken it's now or never. Sokka' s not here to kill you, but then again if Katara didn't like it, I could be frozen in another iceberg. Come on, it's now or never sink or swim. _

"Well Katara you see the thing about that is…..

* * *

Harry was yet again getting some weird looks that he should have by now gotten used to, but unfortunately not. 

"So did Sirius tell you when he might talk to you next?" Lupin asked.

"No," Harry said frankly.

"To be honest mate it sounds like something from a cheesy novel." Ron answered.

"That's what I thought."

"Well despite what it sounds like," Ginny cut in, "It is true, I saw him, it whatever."

"Right now, I think we're just going to put this in the back seat until we recover and destroy the Bow and Arrow of Ravenclaw." The werewolf professor suggested. "So we will leave for Scotland Saturday evening. Harry since I'm a teacher, I will tell you _not _to use the invisible cloak that you do _not _have, to _not_ meet me in the grand hall, where I will_ not_ be able to get us out of the castle. Which we are _not_ leaving."

"Alright professor, now may I please _not_ go to the grand hall to _not _have my lunch?" Harry asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes," Lupin answered chuckling. "Bye the way, the bag over the head thing. It was Ronald's idea."

* * *

How could something that was so wrong be so right? The first time it was partly to save their lives. This time it was pure sin. And sinfully magical at that. Katara's tiny waist sat comfortably under his hand, while her luscious, candy lips fit perfectly between his own, and for a moment there was no war, no evil wizards, and no firenation. Everything was perfect. That is until their little interruption. 

"HEY WINDY! HOW'D YOU SWING A SEXY BABE LIKE THAT?" That was a bit of a moment wreck. Aang recognized that evil, rancid voice. Monty.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?" Aang roared turning toward him with fury fiery in his eyes.

"Hey don't freak out dude, just making an observation." The one of many loud mouth Slytherins retorted.

Aang could handle a lot of things and this wasn't one of them, and Katara could see it. She was still partly on cloud 9 from the kiss and wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with a loud mouth, especially not a short one. The young Avatar stomped angrily up to the Slytherin.

"YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT KATARA LIKE THAT!!" Aang yelled getting more ticked off by the second.

"YO chill dude all I was asking was how'd ya swing that hot babe." The obviously stupid along with loud mouthed Monty retorted. This put Aang over the edge. Before Monty could get to his wand, Aang had him bended into the air, along with a water whip courtesy of the lake, into the lake. The boy landed with a nice splash. Coming up from the water, the young boy screamed back "I'm writing my mother about you!"

All of this time our favorite Care for Magical Creatures teachers was being entertained by the Slyerin's humiliation. Looking up, his saw the young couple standing by the lake together giggling. _I didn't see a thing. _

**A/N: Hi peoples! I would go on about how sorry I am about not updating for like ever, but some how I don't think a lot of my faithful readers will care because most people probably thought I gave up on the story. But I haven't. So Um I'll try to continue. Reviews would be cool, but I understand if I don't get em.**


End file.
